


No Clouds In The Blue Skies

by Lunnashh



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnashh/pseuds/Lunnashh
Summary: Tifa said that Cloud's true strength was his gentle heart. That beneath his cold and aloof demeanor, Cloud was just a tad bit shy and awkward. That once you get to know him, once he let you inside his closely guarded heart, he'd love you and protect you with his all.Denzel wanted to be like Cloud.And he wanted to do just that, love and protect Cloud with his all.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine, Denzel & Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	No Clouds In The Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud & Denzel centric. Post-AC. Just me wanting to write domestic Strife household and Denzel getting overprotective over his cool dad/older bro Cloud after rewatching Advent Children lmao. But seriously I saw this fanart on twitter and these ideas just come pouring in! I present this first fic of mine (in this fandom) with the seemingly rarepair Vincent/Cloud :D I'm a fullblown Cloud simp but I remember thinking Vincent was really cool when I was little like 'damn this mf hobo vampire slaps'.
> 
> Look at these cute fanarts (not mine) of [tall Denzel smol Cloud](https://twitter.com/ah_yoshimizu/status/1316752138953912320?s=19) and [dad Cloud feels](https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt/status/1324728246521528322?s=19)
> 
> Also look at  
> [Marlene's drawing of Cloud & Tifa](https://twitter.com/kuratifa/status/1344350976342437893?s=19) help im crying

There was this Sunday morning superhero cartoon Denzel used to watch when he was much younger, back in his old house on Sector 7 Plate. Denzel loved that show so much. Seeing the hero swoop in to save the day from the villains was just so inspiring. He wanted to be like that, to help the people in need and fight the bad guys. Everytime he mentioned it to his mom, she'd laugh affectionately and kiss his cheek. His dad would ruffle his hair and said he was proud to have a son like him.

And then the Plate fell and they were taken away from him. Just like that, Denzel had lost his parents and home. He was lucky Ruvie had taken him in. The old lady's kindness helped him a lot during his loss and grief over his parents. Even then the peace didn't last long before the meteor struck. He could still remember Ruvie's kind, if not wistful, parting words when she succumbed to geostigma. All because she had shielded him from Lifestream's path. He had to bury her frail body himself.

For a long while it was just him and dozens of orphaned kids like him, moving from shelter to shelter, scavenging for scraps in the ruins. He tried his best to be nice and friendly to the other kids. Who's to say they weren't all going to drop dead the next day, either from starvation or geostigma? As their numbers dwindled down and food and water became scarce, so was Denzel's hope.

And then he met Cloud.

Denzel loved Cloud. Cloud was the one who saved him when he was barely surviving in the unkind world. Took him under his wings when Denzel was one step away from giving up, weakened from starvation and sickness and grief over his parents' death. Gave him roof above his head and clothes and warm food. Cared for him like he was his own. Shoved aside his own pain and struggles to try find a cure for Denzel. Gave him a new home and so much love that the memories of his own parents didn't ache as bad anymore.

Barret said Cloud was a tough and tenacious fighter (Denzel knew, he'd seen it firsthand). Yuffie said he'd always find ways to overcome his enemies. Cid called him a 'stubborn little bitch' (and then Tifa scolded the gruff man for swearing in his and Marlene's vicinity). Vincent...well, he didn't really talk much, but he likened Cloud to a seasoned soldier.

Tifa said that Cloud's true strength was his gentle heart. That beneath his cold and aloof demeanor, Cloud was just a tad bit shy and awkward. That once you get to know him, once he let you inside his closely guarded heart, he'd love you and protect you with his all.

Denzel wanted to be like Cloud.

And he wanted to do just that, love and protect Cloud with his all.

~*~

Geostigma made his head ache a lot, so Denzel could only vaguely remember the appearances of the silver haired men and the hordes of monsters in Edge city. He remembered bumping into this girl and her dying little brother, also infected with geostigma, then following a group of children into a pick-up truck, going into a dark forest with eery glowing trees and the even more unnerving three men, and then it was all blank until he woke up in Tifa's arms back in Edge. He remembered Cloud promising to come back home (and this time Denzel knew Cloud meant it), and then he went back to Marlene in Seventh Heaven. 

Denzel hated the waiting game. He didn't know exactly what was happening, just that Cloud and Tifa and their friends were fighting against bad people. Marlene assured him that they were all strong, that they once saved the world so he didn't need to worry. Denzel still didn't dare ask who Cloud was fighting against, because the one time he did Cloud gave him such a pained and haunted look. Denzel hated that expression on Cloud's face.

And then the rain. He could barely believe it that a splash of water could cure geostigma. He knew there was something special with that church, the one where he met Cloud. A warm presence that made the flowers in constant full bloom and the breeze so refreshing. Cloud said the Sector 5 church was a place where he met someone special years ago, before she went back into Lifestream. A very pretty and kind lady that smelled floral, Marlene said. The very reason why Marlene had her hair up in twisted rope braid and why Cloud and Tifa wore red ribbon around their left arms. A beloved friend, someone called Aerith.

The first time Denzel heard of that name, he had been eavesdropping on Cloud and Tifa in the middle of the night. He didn't mean to listen in on them, he had just wanted a glass of water before going back to bed. The two weren't exactly fighting, and they were talking in small voices so Denzel couldn't properly make anything out if it, but Tifa was looking at Cloud with so much concern. 'Just come home, Cloud, we miss you here,' she had said.

Minutes later, when Tifa had gone back to her room and Denzel decided to quietly make his way downstairs, Cloud still sat leaning against the bar.

He looked so sad.

Seemed to fold in on himself as his shoulders slumped. He had one hand covering his face and the other spread on top of strewn papers and books. Lately Cloud had been reading a lot of medical books. The titles and words were so complicated it flew over Denzel's head. 'He wanted to find a cure for geostigma,' Tifa said. It seemed fruitless because if even Shinra and their scientists couldn't find any cure, who else could? Denzel wouldn't have believed her if he hadn't accidentally woken up one night to Cloud squeezed in on his bed, crying silently over Denzel's sleeping form. So distraught Cloud was that he hadn't realized Denzel had woken up. He realized with a pang that seeing him dying was killing Cloud too.

"Denzel? Why aren't you sleeping?"

Cloud's slightly rough voice jolted him, hadn't even noticed he was seen. "I just...water."

Cloud stared at him for a few seconds, letting out a weak 'oh' before he was back staring holes at the papers in his hand. Hastily wiped his red rimmed eyes. Denzel's insides squeezed because Cloud usually wouldn't crumble in front of anyone else. He had always looked so put together. Seeing him so sad and broken like this felt...wrong.

Denzel hated it when Cloud was sad.

Wanting to do anything to chase away Cloud's sadness, Denzel made his way towards Cloud and slowly climbed up his lap. It broke Cloud out of his reverie, having to curl an arm around Denzel to support his weight. Denzel knew Cloud was strict with personal space, but thankfully he merely seemed confused instead of angry. He wiggled a bit before circling his arms around Cloud's neck. Nuzzled against Cloud because he missed him so much, he hadn't been home in days.

Cloud pressed his palm against Denzel's forehead on autopilot. Denzel didn't want to look at Cloud's sad frown, knowing his geostigma was still there. So he glanced at the flowers on the bar instead. Denzel recognized the white lilies, Tifa would place a handful in a vase for decoration. Said they were also a memento. He didn't notice the bright yellow ones.

"Are you missing your friend?" sometimes Marlene would cry whenever she was missing her daddy too.

He almost thought Cloud wouldn't answer him, would gently nudge him back to bed like he wont to whenever he'd like to avoid a conversation. 

"Friends," Cloud said, gesturing at the lilies first, then the daisies. "I'll always miss them. Aerith and Zack."

Denzel rolled the two names in his tongue, "What were they like?"

"She was...kind," Cloud trailed off for a bit, seemingly lost in memories. Both good and bad. "Always saw the best in everyone. The kindest person I'd ever known. Stubborn too."

Denzel wished he could've known her. The people around him spoke so highly of her, although they rarely did. It was a rather touchy subject. "And Zack?"

"Zack was a man of honor. Strong, loud, friendly. Probably over-friendly," the corner of Cloud's mouth slightly tugged upward in a ghost of a smile. "He was a hero."

"Like you?" Denzel flustered under Cloud's inquiring, and slightly incredulous, stare. "I...used to watch this Sunday cartoon back then. About superhero. He fights the baddies with awesome superpowers and protects the citizens and—and he can fly!"

"I can't fly," Cloud let out a gentle huff.

Denzel shook his head adamantly, "But you're strong. Tifa said you're always out there fighting to save people. That's why you can't be home all the time."

Cloud's saddened look was returning (no, Denzel can't have that). "I still can't save everyone. Not really...it's not enough."

"But you're more than enough for us, Cloud. Me, Tifa and Marlene," Denzel squeezed his arms tight around Cloud's neck. Buried his face against this man who'd become a father and brother figure he'd always yearned for in his lonely years. "It's okay, sometimes superheroes get tired too! That's why you can always come home. We'll always be here."

The deep, shaky breath Cloud let out was muffled against the crown of Denzel's head. Hand stroking his temple, foreign words murmured like a haunted lullaby. Perhaps Nibel? Cloud did that sometimes, broke off into this drawn out syllables that sounded stilted in Denzel's ears, particularly when he was upset.

Cloud didn't let go of Denzel for a long while.

  
~*~

After geostigma, after peace had finally settled over Midgar, Denzel saw changes in Cloud. No, he didn't suddenly walk with spring in his step or flash a smile at everyone, but he seemed...lighter. No longer had shadows in his eyes or a haunted look that came every so often. No longer shying away from people's stares or touches, the people closest to him at least. His perpetual frown softened into a serene countenance. Like the world's weight got lifted off of his shoulders. And maybe it did.

Tifa got happier too. No longer needed to worry herself sick over Cloud's whereabouts now that he permanently stayed at Seventh Heaven. Their small little family could function now. They had a routine. For Tifa, it was tending to the Seventh Heaven, while Cloud handled their delivery service, though ultimately they still managed their business together. They shared roles and responsibilities as Marlene's and Denzel's caretakers. Denzel had to admit that they made a great team. When one lacked on something, the other would lend a helping hand.

Morning was for school at Leaf House a few blocks away (they had it rebuilt after the one in Sector 5 was destroyed). Even with limited supplies and resources, education was still important, Tifa said. And then in the afternoon they had freetime, so usually Denzel and Marlene would play with their friends or help around the Seventh Heaven before opening hour. Curfew was before sundown. Although Edge wasn't as big as the old Midgar was, it was still a pretty big and crowded city.

Funnily enough it was Cloud who was more lenient towards the kids. Tifa was strict with their schedules and activities. With Cloud, a little pleading and cajoling (and Marlene's very effective puppy eyes) usually could make him cave in. This entailed to Cloud letting the kids do a multitude of things: baking a cake for Barret's birthday that resulted in a burnt inedible blob and a partially scorched oven, sneaking in snacks after dinner, putting cartoon stickers on Fenrir, and on one occasion accompanying Marlene to her bestfriend Betty's house after dinner so she could pet her newborn kittens.

"The kittens will still be there tomorrow, Marlene. It's late," Cloud tried to reason with Marlene over dinner. A sound argument like always.

"But I wanna pet the kittens now," Marlene was going to grow into a smart young lady. She knew when to use her sad puppy eye looks.

"Why _now_."

"Because they're _soft_ ," Marlene wobbled her lower lip and exaggerated her sad eyes.

Cloud pursed his lips, subconsciously mirroring Marlene's big sad eyes like a distressed mother chocobo fussing over her chicks. He _was_ a distressed mother chocobo fussing over his chicks. Denzel almost laughed out loud. Tifa sure did .

And so Cloud had begrudgingly brought the kids for an impromptu evening ride (of course Denzel tagged along because who would pass up the chance to ride Fenrir?).

Denzel found it funny that Cloud would pout at himself, seemingly unconsciously, after letting them do what they wanted. As if he was annoyed at himself for relenting. Denzel didn't mention it to him though, because it was cute. And the kids' shenanigans were mostly harmless. Denzel and Marlene knew their limits, knew when to push and when to give up. They loved Cloud and Tifa, wouldn't want to hurt them or make them upset.

On one weekend morning, Denzel was lazing around downstairs with the TV on. Cloud was braiding Marlene's hair on the living room couch. Apparently Cloud used to have long hair, Tifa said. She even showed an old photograph of her and Cloud in their teenage youth, all gangly limbs and awkward smiles. Tifa looked as gorgeous as ever. Cloud was adorable.

They still hadn't succeeded on convincing Cloud to grow his hair out again.

Cloud was trying out fishtail braid on Marlene when Denzel saw a blur of black and red by the bar.

"We have a front door you know," Cloud said without taking his eyes off Marlene's head.

The first time Denzel had seen Vincent seemingly materialize out of thin air, all dark and brooding, he nearly had a heart attack. The pale man was even more quiet and reserved than Cloud. Never speaking out of the necessary, always moving like a prowling beast. But for someone so mysterious he sure dressed flashy.

"Vincent!" Marlene squealed, barely gave Cloud enough time to finish her braid before wriggling free and barelled into Vincent. Her height only reached his hip. "Did you bring anything for me?"

Vincent reached into one of his many pockets and produced a handful of small wildflowers. Partially wilted and the petals were visibly falling off, but Marlene shrieked with glee as if Vincent had brandished a diamond the size of her head. She sweetly thanked him before bringing the flowers to put in their 'treasure trove', as she'd like to call it. It was a wooden ornate cupboard in her and Denzel's bedroom used to display the many miscellaneous keepsakes their family and friends had collected throughout the years. It was Barrett's idea initially, a way for his daughter to know that he'd always have her in his thoughts whenever he was away so she wouldn't feel lonely. When Barret was back in town, he'd spun tales of his journeys in faraway cities and unknown lands (frankly he was only looking for oil and other energy sources, he was just a good storyteller). 

Now it was their _thing_. A fun little tradition where everybody could join in. Every little trinkets had their own stories. Yuffie was the one who had the cupboard sent from Wutai. Barret gave them each a bracelet woven from fine precious metals. Cid made them a miniature replica of Highwind (claiming he was just bored but Cloud said he knew better). Nanaki had given them this beautiful glimmering stone he'd found in Cosmo Canyon. Tifa's and Cloud's gift were two pairs of high quality sneakers Marlene and Denzel kept under the cupboard, worn but still lovingly maintained. 

"Cloud! I can't reach Vincent's spot on the cupboard!" Marlene's voice carried over to the first floor.

Cloud's huff might as well be a laugh, "Denzel, help out your sister."

Denzel rolled his eyes. Marlene for some reason was very particular on the object placement and each person has their own designated spot. He rose from his comfortable perch on the couch to help her out, she wouldn't shut up otherwise. He was up a few stairs before he remembered that Vincent's spot was at the top right corner, so he couldn't possibly reach it either without help. Denzel went back to pick up a stepstool they had in the bar. Marlene used it to help Tifa around the kitchen—

Denzel froze at the sight he found in the living room.

Vincent and Cloud in a tight embrace, eyes closed and bodies seemingly melting into each other. Cloud's shorter stature was just the right height for Vincent to rest his chin on the crown of his head. They looked so peaceful. Vincent's gauntlet, resting on Cloud's back, had never looked less menacing.

And then Tifa walked in the front door, exclaiming 'I'm home!' loudly. Vincent gave Cloud a kiss on his forehead before retracting his arms. In the blink of an eye, it was almost like nothing ever happened. Cloud went to help Tifa put away the stuffs she bought from the market, and Vincent went to lean against a window.

Denzel didn't know what to make of it.

He didn't know Cloud and Vincent were that close. The only person he'd ever seen hug Cloud so close was Tifa, and most of the time it was when Cloud was upset or feeling down (one time Cloud had a bad case of anxiety and it took Tifa the better part of the night to calm him down). It wasn't like Barrett's brief one-armed hug or Yuffie's playful clinging. It looked so...affectionate. Like how his mom and dad used to hug when they were alive.

So Denzel watched for signs that he had missed. And they were everywhere, when he knew what to look for. Left him bewildered for missing them in the first place. The way Vincent didn't hesitate to touch Cloud, the way they seemed so comfortable in each other's company, the small smile Cloud had never really reserved for anyone else. The knowledge felt overwhelming.

Denzel didn't know what to do about it.

So he asked Tifa.

"Do you love Cloud, Tifa?"

"Of course I do, he's precious to me," Tifa answered distractedly while washing the dishes.

"Like—like my mom and dad loved each other?"

Tifa turned around and gave him her full attention. "No...I'm not in love with him like your parents were in love with each other. I love him like a brother. And likewise he loves me like a sister."

Denzel mulled over her answer. "Do people get married when they are in love with each other?"

Tifa gave a thoughtful hum, "Maybe, if they want to. Sometimes it doesn't have to end in marriage, as long as they can be with each other."

"I see..."

"What brought this on?"

Denzel fled upstairs, ignoring Tifa's indignant calls. Unease settled over him like a blanket.

Denzel should be happy for Cloud. 

If Cloud was happy then he should be happy.

But when Tifa said Cloud had gone out of town for a few days with Vincent for an urgent errand, Denzel felt terrified. He didn't understand where that came from. Vincent was nice, he made Cloud happy.

Cloud's absence in the house felt so jarring now. Everyday Denzel would stare longingly out the window, hoping to see Fenrir pull up. Cloud still called Tifa everyday to check in, letting the kids talk his ears off about their days and reminding them to do homeworks. But still, it wasn't the same. Cloud said something came up so he didn't know when he and Vincent could come back.

  
Finally at the fifth day, right before getting ready to tuck in for the night, Denzel heard the smooth purr of Fenrir's engine. He raced downstairs in his pyjamas, followed by Marlene, and burst out the front door. Tifa followed in a more relaxed pace.

Cloud had barely stepped away from his bike when Denzel launched himself at Cloud. He staggered back a bit when Marlene followed suit. "I'm home."

Cloud was fine. He didn't even look worse for wear. A dirt here and there and a tear on his pants but he was whole. Relief washed over Denzel like never before. Muted his surroundings until he could only faintly hear Marlene's excited chatter and Tifa's cheerful voice.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked when he noticed Denzel kept burying his face in his stomach. Even Marlene had let go.

"You can't go..."

"You don't have to worry about me. And I had Vincent with me."

Feelings overwhelmed him. Everything was a jumbled mess that morphed into anger (how could you leave me again), fear (are you not coming back), sorrow (are you happier with him now), _don't leave me don't leave me alone again please don't you take him away—_

Before he even realized it, Denzel was kicking at Vincent's shin with a scream of rage.

Vincent froze, probably more surprised rather than actually getting hurt.

Cloud look horrified.

"You can't take him away!" Denzel fumed at Vincent. Splotches of red on his twisted face, tears blurring his sight.

_How could he take Cloud away._

"You can't take Cloud away from me!" Denzel screamed, shoved at Vincent again in a pathetic display of rage (as if Vincent would even budge from that). Couldn't care less if he was creating a spectacle for all their neighbors to watch and gossip about.

"Denzel..."

Cloud made to grab his arm, but Denzel slapped his hand away and ran straight to his bedroom. Cursed the fact that even with it locked, Cloud and Tifa had the spare key stored somewhere and could easily walk in anyway. And he should probably not lock poor Marlene out. Stupid, stupid Denzel—

"Denzel?"

Denzel stiffened. Angrily wiped his tear-streaked face and hid himself under the blanket. He could hear Tifa's and Marlene's worried voices behind the door, but Cloud must've somehow reassured them because after a while they left.

"I'm coming in," Cloud said after no response from him.

Cloud didn't turn on the lights, just went to sit down at the edge of Denzel's bed.

"You just kicked Vincent."

Cloud must be so disappointed in him. Not only he had hurt a friend, he had hurt someone precious to Cloud.

"Should've gone for the knee."

Denzel definitely wasn't expecting that so he peeked from under the blanket. Cloud didn't look the slightest bit mad. He didn't push Denzel to talk either. He never had, Cloud was patient like that. He'd wait until the other person was ready to talk. Maybe he understood how hard it was to sort out your feelings and convey them through words.

"Where have you been?"

"Kalm. Reeve wanted me to help out for WRO. We stayed for a while to ensure everything's clear."

"You can't leave me," Denzel tugged at Cloud's clothes in a wordless request to cuddle.

Cloud untied his boots before lying down on his side. A bit cramped with a fully grown adult and Denzel's growing body but Denzel didn't mind. He'd always loved cuddling with Cloud and Tifa. "I'm not going anywhere. It was just a job, I'll always come back home."

"But you left with Vincent."

"Because Reeve trusted him too. Vincent was in town so Reeve asked for his help."

"You love him."

He felt Cloud tense against him.

"Tifa said—Tifa said there's a difference. The way you and Tifa love each other...and the way my mom and dad love each other. She said that—that when you're in love with someone, you wanna be with them forever."

Cloud leaned back and gave him a hard, searching look. It used to unnerve him, the glow of his mako eyes in the dark. Now it just reminded him of a cat. Pretty sky blue around unnatural green, like the Lifestream was all densed into those orbs.

"You love Vincent...and Vincent loves you," Denzel squeezed his arms tight around Cloud. So he couldn't leave again, so he wouldn't be whisked away. "Are you going to leave me...and Marlene and Tifa—to be with him?"

Cloud was quiet for a long while. Enough to make trepidation bubble in Denzel's guts. Like he was one step away from losing someone precious. 

"I'm not going to love you, or Marlene and Tifa, any less because of Vincent," Cloud finally said. "I promised you I'll always come home, didn't I?"

Love scared Denzel, in a way. He barely had time to truly enjoy his youth with his parents. The brief reprieve with Ruvie was cut short. He didn't get to befriend the orphans long enough before they were dead. His young life was filled with a series of misfortunes. Attachment lead to heartbreak. It was only sensible to avoid that.

But he looked at Cloud and saw someone still capable of love. He'd lost many of his loved ones, probably had gone to hell and back just to keep surviving himself. Cloud had gone through so much Denzel could only imagine. But he was still here. Kind and loving. 

"When I found you in that church, I thought perhaps Aerith sent you to me. That despite everything, she still had faith in me."

Denzel remembered the church ruins. Cloud's Fenrir had been a jarring sight, sleek black and something other than useless junks in midst fallen concrete rubbles. The black sludge of geostigma running down his forehead, the dawning realization. He had half a thought that maybe dying in God's house wasn't so bad at all. 

"I found hope again in myself, and the future. And you three became my home."

Cloud's hands are much larger than his own scrawny ones. Rough and calloused as a proof of his lifetime of fighting to survive. Deadly as they may wielding a sword, those same hands were the ones that nurtured and cared for him. Cloud fought like a fearless warrior, yet he cradled Danzel like he was afraid of breaking him.

"And Vincent too?"

Like this, a gentle quirk on his lips, Denzel would like to capture Cloud's smile in his memory forever. "Nowadays, there's nothing that I don't cherish."

Vincent didn't brush off Denzel's anger like it was a simple child's tantrum. He accepted the apology while simultaneously praising his 'determination' to protect Cloud. How strange, for a man who could very well crush his windpipe without breaking a sweat to praise a weak kid.

"Strength is not only physical," Vincent pointed out. Denzel wondered what strength he did have then. A strong will? Probably not, he wasn't even brave enough to ride a chocobo. 

"You really like _like_ Cloud," it wasn't a question. Not anymore.

Vincent knelt down to his level and put his human arm on Denzel's shoulder, squeezing gently. It was a comforting weight. "I shall endeavour to protect him with my all, just as you do."

Denzel couldn't see Vincent's mouth beneath his cloak, but the determination in his red eyes was telling enough. 

And that was more than Denzel could ask for. 

~*~

Denzel had a feeling that Cloud somehow had the ability to attract some of the most unorthodox people. His ragtag group of friends proof to that. Barret had a gun for an arm. Nanaki was a red dog with cool haircut (and he could talk too). Yuffie was actually a princess. Cid was once a Shinra engineer. Vincent was probably old enough to be his grandfather. The one with the most 'normal' appearance was probably Tifa, but she could punch through a building and that in itself was terrifying. And Cloud walked around with giant swords on his back, so out of question.

But Denzel loved them all. They were kind and caring in their own ways. Friends, familiar, safe. He always felt like home with them, wherever they were.

Now, the people in black suits who liked to visit Seventh Heaven every now and then, they were familiar but didn't exactly feel safe.

The ones who came most frequently were the red hair and the baldy. Other times it was the guy with long black hair or the blond woman. They'd talk politely with Tifa, sometimes exchanged a few words with Cloud, but they never stayed for long. Tifa said they came to offer jobs and errands for Cloud. Could do with the extra gil, she said. They weren't hostile per se but something told Denzel they weren't your regular patrons.

One day a black van pulled over by the bar, in the morning before business hours. Not a lot of cars passed by unless they were Shinra industrial issued or privately owned by the rich, so Denzel ran to open the door. He was greeted with the red hair, looking somewhat less chipper than usual.

"Yo, kid. Where's your mama chocobo?"

"He's going to hit you for saying that," Denzel jutted his chin out.

Red hair just snorted at him.

"Is someone at the door, Denzel?" Tifa came from the storage room followed by Cloud. Probably doing inventory work. "Oh, good morning, Reno. What brings you here today? Another job?"

"Nope. Just bringing a visitor," red hair stepped aside, and only then Denzel noticed the other man beside him wearing a hooded grey coat. It looked too stuffy to be worn in Edge's weather. 

The hood was uncovered after the door closed. The man was tall, with dirty blond hair and sharp features. His eyes were a deeper blue than Cloud's. He looked faintly familiar. Judging from Tifa's and Cloud's stiffened gait, they weren't strangers.

The man nodded in greeting at both Tifa and Cloud, spared a brief glance at Denzel. "Apologies for intruding so early in the morning. I'm afraid I have something to discuss with Strife."

Cloud gave him a calculating look, "...Is something wrong?"

"No, I assure you there is currently no imminent danger for Edge nor its citizens. However, I believe you...have the right to know about this, so to speak."

Cloud exchanged looks with Tifa. They did a lot of those silent conversations, especially if Denzel and Marlene were around. "We can talk upstairs."

There was no loud noises or things being broken, so at least Denzel knew they were being civil. Didn't cease his worry when he kept catching Tifa glancing nervously upstairs. Or the fact that the usually loudmouthed red head had barely said a few words since arriving. 

Hours after the mysterious man had left, Denzel found Cloud pouring over heaps of papers on his office desk. He feared Cloud was crying again, what with his hands supporting his head and the long sigh escaping him. Denzel rapped twice at the slightly open door, exhaled in relief when Cloud turned around and his face was dry and free of tears.

"Did you need something?" Cloud looked tired though, even as he let Denzel climb into his lap again. Still pushed his fringes aside from a force of habit, even though geostigma was long gone.

"Nothin'," Denzel didn't miss the way Cloud sneakily pushed the stacks of papers aside, out of his line of sight. "What did the scary blond man want?"

Cloud's mouth twitch in a tell tale sign of amusement, probably from the nickname. And then he shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Denzel knew the sign of clamming up when he saw one. So Denzel let it go, for now. Cloud was getting better, so he'd tell them when he was ready.

A week later, he saw the blond man again.

Tifa had just picked them up from Leaf House. All they way back home they couldn't stop talking about how much fun they had doing art projects today. Marlene was showing off her drawing of their little family, strokes of bright color crayons depicting them holding hands in front of the Seventh Heaven. Denzel himself made a toy robot out of scraps he found, slinky limbs and boxy body and all. Glued together a bit haphazardly, but he'd done a great job, if he was being honest.

Denzel almost missed the black van parked near the side road. He saw Tifa gancing at the car too, but didn't seem concerned so Denzel didn't bring it up. Marlene obviously hadn't noticed, because she immediately barged into the office room waving her masterpiece around with a series of excited 'Cloud! Look what I made today! Cloud!'

And Cloud was obviously in the middle of a deep discussion with the scary blond man and the black-suited men. Even the long black hair man was there, along with red hair and baldy.

Either Marlene hadn't noticed or she absolutely didn't care, zeroing in on Cloud and clambering onto his lap to shove the drawing in his face. Tifa did say Marlene had met the black-suited men when she was four. "Look, Cloud! I made a drawing of our family!"

Denzel almost wanted to pull her aside, worried at how her interruption had made their guests' attention fall on her. They still intimidated him. Always with their calculating gazes. Yet Tifa didn't even look worried. Barely batted an eye and faintly commenting 'well isn't it crowded today' before disappearing into the kitchen.

Cloud didn't look bothered. He studied every lines and squiggles in Marlene's drawing like it was the single most urgent thing needing his attention. "My hair isn't this spiky."

"Yes it is!" Marlene giggled and pulled at his bangs.

Cloud quirked his lips, soft and easy. "I think this deserves to be put up on the fridge."

Marlene shouted out in glee and smooched Cloud's cheek wetly. And then out of nowhere, "Mr. Reno, can I braid your hair?"

"Uh..." red hair seemed to balk at the idea.

"He is busy now, Marlene," Cloud carefully put Marlene down and stroked her head.

"But Mr. Tseng let me braid his hair sometimes."

Cloud snorted, "Yeah, well, _Mr. Reno_ is a coward and can't handle braids."

Red hair's indignant squawk went ignored.

"Aw. Okay," Marlene didn't seem too dispirited at her thwarted attempt at braiding. She trodded back to the door and waved. "Bye Mr. Reno, Mr. Rude, Mr. Tseng and Mr. Boss!"

Red hair waved back, the rest just inclined their heads.

Cloud sent Denzel a small smile when he caught him hovering by the office door. Denzel felt embarrassed now that the focus of attention had switched to him, but he still shuffled to Cloud's side and showed off his robot proudly. "I made a robot! Ms. Folia praised me too..."

Cloud hummed and stroked his head, "Good job, Denzel. It's a really cool robot."

Denzel squirmed happily from Cloud's praise and attention. And then turned to the blond man sitting across Cloud. "What do you want with Cloud?"

The men seemed a bit taken aback by his change of attitude. Even Cloud.

"Adult matters, kid," of course it was red hair who answered. 

Denzel stuck out his tongue, "I'm Denzel, not kid, you fake red hair."

"Wha—it ain't your business whether I dye my hair or not!"

"Reno..." both long-haired man and baldy sighed, like this was a daily occurrence.

"I won't let you hurt Cloud," Denzel puffed his chest out. Like he dared to stand a chance against these men.

The man Marlene called Mr. Boss tilted his head. "I can assure you that we have no intention to do so."

"Good. Cause me and Vincent are gonna kick your ass if you do."

It was Cloud's turn to get flabbergasted. He hid it well though. Red hair and baldy exchanged looks. Denzel didn't like those grins.

"Mr. Valentine?" blond man lifted an arched eyebrow, staring long and hard at Cloud. An unnerving smile bloomed at his face. "...I see."

"No you _don't_ ," Cloud cleared his throat, gently steering Denzel towards the door. Huh. He looked funny, all flushed up to his ears like that. "Go help Tifa or something."

" _Or something_ ," Denzel parroted. He just wanted to know what the blond man wanted. "Why are you getting embarrassed?"

" _Denzel_ ," Cloud fixed him a stern look. The intended effect was lost under his heavy blush. Didn't look too menacing when he was as red as a moogle's nose.

The last thing Denzel saw before Cloud closed the office door was blond man commenting 'parenthood suits you' and Cloud giving him the finger.

~*~

"I need to tell you both something," Cloud began.

It was rare for Cloud to call for a 'family meeting', so to speak. Cloud wasn't as good with words as Tifa was, so she was usually the one relaying any particular issues that needed their attention. Them restarting school at Leaf House ('learning how to braid from Cloud is not an education, Marlene'), the no-pet policy in their household, the 'no touching Cloud's swords' rule (and the consequent 'no leaving swords laying around' rule, which Cloud had been guilty of on several occasions), emergency measures such as speed dials to contact, escape routes and who to reach out for help (Denzel thought Cloud was just paranoid), among other things. Denzel didn't mind the ground rules. Tifa explained that it was a way to keep their family safe and functioning.

Marlene cut him, "Are you and Vincent getting married?"

Cloud sighed, "No, Marlene, for the last time we're not..."

"You mean not now," Denzel put in his two cents.

Cloud gave him a wan glare.

Marlene made a disappointed noise and resumed munching on her dinner. Today was Tifa's special curry. She even shaped the carrots like flowers for Marlene. Denzel curbed his disappointment too, he'd always loved weddings. Free food and all.

"I have a brother...a half-brother," Cloud was clearly watching for their reactions.

Marlene and Denzel blinked owlishly.

"A half-brother? What happened to the other half?"

"Is he like half human?"

"No," Tifa interrupted their wild musings. "It means we only biologically share one parent with our sibling, either we have a different mother or a different father."

Marlene hummed, "I don't get it."

Cloud put a couple of carrots and a couple of potatoes on Marlene's plate. "Pretend that these are parents A and parents B—"

"Cloud," Tifa raised her eyebrow.

"Right," Cloud straightened in his seat. Denzel saw him fidgeting. "The blond man who's been visiting us, Rufus. He's my half-brother, Rufus Shinra."

Denzel stopped chewing. The dinner table became deathly silent. He saw Tifa putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face.

"But...but daddy said Shinra is..." Marlene trailed off uncertainly. 

Denzel grimaced. He knew of Shinra, his parents worked there after all. Their friends were careful when the kids were present but even they couldn't quite hide the hatred and contempt in their tone whenever they spoke about 'Shinra'. Especially Barret and Cid. And Reeve always looked constipated talking about Shinra. Not to mention some of Seventh Heaven's patrons that would blatantly insult the company. The details went over his head but even Denzel, as young as he was, could still connect the dots: that Shinra was a greedy company that had hurt their planet for decades, that they were responsible for the environmental catastrophe. Bad, evil Shinra; most Edge citizens seemed to share that sentiment.

Shinra's efforts to help rebuilt the city and support its citizens couldn't just redeem every bad thing they had done for the past decades, Barrett said.

"Marlene," Tifa reached across the table to hold her hand. "Sometimes...people make mistakes and do bad things. But that doesn't mean that they can't try to make up for their mistakes."

"Like...like when I pushed Betty off the swings and then apologized?"

"Yes, that's right. You said you felt bad for hurting Betty didn't you? It means that you care for her, and you're not a bad person. You own up to your mistake and learn from it, be a better person."

Denzel thought those were a bit oversimplified and incomparable, but Tifa's words...maybe she could be right about those in Shinra? "Did you just find out?"

"Neither of us knew until recently. He...he found some old photographs and classified documents. So he reached out to me."

"Is that why he's been visiting?"

"He wanted to discuss some things."

"Inheritance. So basically Cloud's rich _rich_ now," Tifa exclaimed with much gusto.

" _Tifa_ ," that was definitely a whine from Cloud.

"Marlene," the gravity of the situation suddenly dawned on Denzel. "That means Rufus Shinra is our family too."

" _Whoa_ ," Marlene looked absolutely in awe. "Can I have a helicopter?"

~*~

Denzel knew red hair would give one long, agonizing look at them as soon as he opened the door, "What is this, a girlscouts meeting?"

"Good day Mr. Reno, we brought cake and cookies!" Marlene held up a wooden basket filled with everything necessary for a jolly family picnic. She was vibrating with excitement since the morning. Tifa had had a field day helping her prepare everything up. Sent them off with a 'have fun!' and an evil grin on her face.

Cloud pushed past and let himself in, beckoning at Denzel and Marlene to follow. Healen Lodge hadn't changed much, only having less inhabitants now that the cure to geostigma had been found. Cloud said the people who stayed here now were mostly the villagers who'd been originally living here. 

With new places and surroundings came the barrage of questions.

"I like it, it's like a holiday cabin."

"Kinda small though."

"Do you think it has a bathtub?"

"It's kinda cold in here."

"Denzel, we can see the waterfall from the window! There's so much green!"

"Aw hell," red hair—Reno—threw his hands in the air.

"I see you brought your own bodyguards," Rufus stepped through the door connecting the living room and what looked to be the kitchen, followed by Rude. Rufus looked sharp in his white suit, even more than in his usual attire of shirt and slacks he'd wear to Seventh Heaven.

In here, he looked every inch the Shinra heir that Cloud said he was.

"Hello Mr. Rufus and Mr. Rude!" Marlene greeted them cordially, as always. "We brought cake and cookies!"

"Thank you for your generosity," Rufus slightly bent down as he addressed Marlene.

Cloud gently pulled Marlene's grabby hand away from an expensive looking ornate flower vase. "Sorry, they insisted on coming..."

"I do not mind. The more the merrier, correct?" Rufus chuckled. Denzel was still wary of this man and his folks, but he'd always been nice to his family. At least to his knowledge. 

"You guys can eat out on the porch while we talk," Cloud nudged Marlene and Denzel to the direction of said porch. 

Denzel and Marlene hesitated in the doorway. Cloud rolled his eyes, of course he could see through them. He probably realized that Denzel and Marlene just wanted to pester this new 'member' of their family with questions. Denzel wouldn't deny, Rufus was basically a shiny new toy in their eyes.

Cloud put his hands on his hips, a general stance for when he was moments away from telling the kids to be in their best behavior. "Behave."

"Fine, _mom_ ," Denzel and Marlene groaned simultaneously. They did promise to behave though. Denzel didn't miss the bemused look Rufus gave them.

"We'll join you as soon as we're done," Cloud made a shooing motion at the kids.

"I'm going to eat your share of the cake if you don't hurry," Denzel said. And then he whispered at Rufus in a way that the whole room could still totally hear him, "He likes chocolate cake."

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Rude, Reno, why don't you help out our guests set up the table?"

Marlene took Rude's offered hand, and just for kicks, Denzel grabbed at Reno's. He reveled in the fact that Reno jolted slightly. The two men brought them outside to a fairly large dining table. As this cabin was located at a high vantage point, it would guarantee a nice view to accompany their lunch.

Though Rufus was still off limits, it didn't mean his companions weren't, "Are you Mr. Rufus' family too?"

Rude seemed to mull over her words, "Yes, I guess. Tseng and Elena too."

Marlene grinned broadly, "Then that means we can be one big happy family!"

"Sometimes...sometimes Cloud doesn't speak a lot, so people can't really understand him. But Cloud is actually very kind! Tifa said he was hurt a lot, before. He was sad, and lonely...and he was hurting alone," Denzel had to pause and take a shaky breath. He still remembered how Cloud used to be. Kind, but distant. Deliberately pulling away from the people around him so he wouldn't 'burden' them with his suffering. He was slipping away, and that had been more terrifying than even Denzel's own deadly geostigma. "She said he's getting much better now, and we can help him as long as we remind him that he's loved and not alone..."

Marlene held his hand tighter and gave a watery smile at the two adults. "We really love it when Cloud is happy. Will you please be kind to him too?"

"And—and please don't hurt Cloud. We really hate it when he's sad."

The way Reno and Rude stared down at them was new, though not unkind. For once, Reno wasn't grinning mischievously like they were mildly entertaining puppies and Rude had taken off his sunglasses. Rude knelt down to be on their levels, his hazelnut eyes so intense as he nodded in assurance. Reno ruffled their heads.

"Don't worry about it, kids."

Reno and Rude weren't half bad after all.

Rufus too, for that matter. He was patient and calm, not unlike Cloud in a way. If a year ago somebody had told Denzel he'd be having a conversation about helicopters with Rufus Shinra he would've laughed. The situation was kind of funny. Almost as funny as Cloud shoving a cookie into Marlene's mouth when she was about to ask 'why is Cloud spiky-haired and Mr. Rufus isn't?'

~*~

"Stop that."

Cloud looked up from his phone, "What?"

"You're smiling at your phone. It's creepy," Denzel plopped down and deliberately bounced to jostle Cloud's comfortable perch against the arm of the couch.

"I'm not smiling,"

"Is it Vincent? It's totally Vincent. Did he send you a lovey dovey text again?"

Vincent did not, in fact, have a habit of sending tacky messages of some sorts to anyone. He was actually very brief and concise in texts, as he was in real conversations. Not a while ago Vincent had finaly gotten a cellphone as a means for communication, after Yuffie had griped at him for being unreachable sometimes. Who knew why the idea of this convenient technology had escaped him for so long but now that Vincent was sticking around more and helping out Cloud's delivery services, he finally relented.

The first thing he did after getting that phone was text Cloud with 'I have acquired a phone'.

For some unfathomable reason Cloud had swooned, however hard he tried to cover it. So lame, but Denzel could understand. Vincent had been away for more than a week, Cloud was probably missing him. Tifa said people in a new relationship tended to moon over each other.

"It's just a text, calm down," Tifa said over breakfast.

"I am calm," Cloud cast her a no-nonsense look. Which probably would've worked on anyone else but his own family and friends.

"Your eyes literally crinkled from holding back a grin."

Cloud had no rebuttal at that.

Denzel really didn't understand old people romance. "I wanna have a phone too!"

Cloud grunted, "Maybe when you're older. And taller."

"Watch it. I'm gonna grow taller than you," Denzel pointed a determined finger at Cloud's smug face.

"Sure, Denzel," Cloud sipped on his soup.

As a child brimming with curiosity, it was only natural for Denzel to stick his nose in matters unrelated to himself. Cloud didn't explicitly forbid him from using his phone anyway, as it was indeed mostly used for keeping in touch with their friends, which translated into it being used as the 'family phone'. Cloud hadn't minded when Marlene used it to take blurry pictures of her drawings and some stray selfies here and there.

Denzel had hoped to find something...interesting from the texts with Vincent. He scrolled down to the furthest date and was met with seemingly strictly job-related conversations. Vincent informing his safe arrival at a town or village, sometimes a briefing from Reeve, a few texts here and there from the rest of their friends. It was always brisk and to the point, even Cloud often times only replied with a simple 'okay' or 'take care.' Denzel rolled his eyes. The both of them surely had a way with words.

Then one particular text from Vincent caught his attention.

_'The sky resembles you today.'_

To see Cloud so blatant with his feelings in the reply really astonished Denzel, to say the least.

_'i love you'_

_'And I you. I shall return soon.'_

If Denzel didn't feel guilty for intruding on Cloud's privacy before, he certainly did enough now to put the phone back on the table. He was witnessing the private, tender words exchanged between Cloud and Vincent. They seemed much more open and at ease with each other through texts. He knew they were in love, but Denzel hadn't expected to see...this.

The Cloud and Vincent that he knew, the Cloud and Vincent that only existed around each other. 

Denzel had gathered enough courage by the time Vincent was back from wherever he had gallivanted to. "What did you mean with the sky resembling Cloud?"

Vincent gave him a look.

Denzel flushed, "Yeah, sorry for looking into your texts. I was curious."

The sight of Vincent hanging out on their couch was no longer unfamiliar. Sometimes he'd help Tifa around in the storage or the office room, sometimes he'd help Cloud with a delivery. Sometimes Denzel would find Cloud curled against Vincent's side while they watched TV. Sometimes they'd stand in the kitchen shoulder to shoulder, helping Tifa with new recipes. Sometimes he'd watch them spar in an empty field, bodies moving like they were dancing as one. Sometimes Denzel wouĺd catch them kissing, and at that moment they'd look like nothing else existed besides each other.

Vincent patted the seat beside him so Denzel joined him on the couch.

"I once lost a loved one and failed to prevent bad things from happening. Eternal slumber seemed a better path than neverending anguish and regret," Vincent began. Out of all their friends, perhaps Denzel knew the least about Vincent's past. He knew Vincent was a Turk at one point, he knew Vincent was in Nibelheim for a long time, but the details never came up. Denzel understood though, talking about someone's past could be painful. "But Cloud helped me wake up, in more ways than one. The sight of the clear blue sky after decades of almost nothing but darkness somehow...gave me peace. His eyes remind me of that sky."

And then Vincent called Cloud _'his serenity and anchor.'_

Denzel didn't quite understand what those words meant, but he knew what Vincent found in Cloud. 

A home.

~*~

Denzel did, in fact, grow taller than Cloud by the time he was 19. Much to the older man's absolute chagrin. Denzel spent the whole day prancing around the house in glee that even Marlene got sick of him. If Cloud wasn't a mellowed out, reasonable and level-headed 33 year old that actually loved him, he would've wiped out the floor with Denzel. Or used him as a target to play darts with his fancy swords.

"It's just a small difference," even by other's standard, Cloud's retort was weak.

"And I'm still growing. You're not, old man," Denzel would forever savor the fact that he can now look down on Cloud in the literal sense. "Don't worry, I can carry you on my shoulders."

"Not interested."

Marlene voiced out the one question they'd been pondering on for a while now, "How come Rufus is tall but you're tiny?"

"Oh no," Tifa gasped dramatically, "She said the T word."

If Cloud was a chocobo his feathers would've bristled in affrontment, "I'm not tiny."

"He's so tiny Vincent can put him in one of his ridiculous pockets."

"I do not have ridiculous pockets," nowadays Vincent was getting better at joining in on their conversations. "In his defence, I believe Cloud's height would fall into the average category for most Edge adult male citizens."

"Wrong. He's like the shortest among our friends. I think even Nanaki is taller than him if he's standing."

"He's not even bipedal. That's not apple to apple."

"Shush, Cloud."

Life was good, Denzel gotta say.

Seventh Heaven took off and became one of the most popular restaurants and bars in Edge. They upgraded the place into a cozy and quaint two-storey place, with the second floor being an outdoor dining area. People loved the food and atmosphere. Tifa now employed staffs so she didn't have to run the place all on her own. 

The delivery service was still running too, with Vincent and Denzel himself helping out oftentimes. Though monsters weren't as much threat as they used to be, people still found Strife Delivery Service very convenient and helpful. Aside from that, Cloud also did odd jobs here and there because he was quite adept in a variety of skills; from plumbing to wood carving to weaponry to tinkering with bikes (and sometimes appliances). Rumours about Cloud's and Tifa's involvement in battles against great threats in the old days might have made them famous, but what solidified it was their own good nature and genuine businesses. 

Their little family lived in a separate house from Seventh Heaven now, what with Marlene and Denzel growing up into their teenage years. Barret was now staying in Edge and had a house of his own a few streets away, and Marlene was free to choose wherever she wanted to spend the day. Never would've thought that Denzel got to spend a decade with his family and friends in peace. It felt so long overdue. With Shinra's aid and overall wiser governance, no doubt from Rufus' and Reeve's influence, Edge and its citizens were able to rebuild and thrive. Things weren't always perfect, sure. Adjusting into a renewable energy source was tough at first. Just like towards other government there were pros and cons. But they were all learning from the past. Every step away from another mako usage, from power imbalance between rulers and their people, from preventing the same grave mistakes from happening again, was a win in their book.

As he entered adulthood, Denzel found himself wondering about his future. What he wanted to do, what he wanted to be. He wanted to be like Cloud, yet at the same time he knew he couldn't. Cloud was a soldier hardened by war and fighting an astronomical planetary threat. Denzel was not. Still, he wanted to be someone. Someone reliable, responsible and capable. Someone strong. He yearned to prove his worth, however much Tifa assured him that everybody faced different struggles that strengthen them.

Cloud could still kick ass, very much so. He barely looked like he'd aged a day, though that was probably the mako enhancement effects. Unlike Tifa who'd hung her gloves (more like shoved it into her vanity) and only fought for the occasional spars, Cloud still brought his sword around. Singular, not plural (said it was more practical this way). Understandable, because he still needed it to slay monsters. 

"Teach me how to wield sword."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Denzel knew Cloud wouldn't take it too well. Cloud had once nearly flipped out when he caught Denzel touching the hilt of one of his swords that Tifa had to calm him down. He wasn't being angry or possessive of his belonging, he was straight up terrified Denzel was going to hurt himself.

"No."

"Hear me out—"

"No."

"But why?"

Cloud busied himself with tidying his, frankly organized enough, work desk in his office. "We're not at war anymore, Denzel. I don't want you to worry yourself about something that only brings pain."

"But I wanna be strong!" It wasn't fair. Cloud enlisted into the military when he was still underage. Granted it was a different time and situation, but still. "You were fourteen when you became a Shinra trooper!"

"I can still fight, I'm not that old," god, Denzel hated it when Cloud looked at him in disapproval. "And those were different circumstances."

"That's not what I meant, you idiot—"

"Enough, Denzel."

Denzel nearly yanked his hair out in frustration with how Cloud missed his point. 

"You must know how it felt. To feel helpless when others have to protect you, when you can't do the same for them," either this was going to end with Denzel getting his point across or Cloud shutting him out in stormy silence. "You told me, didn't you...how you blamed yourself for the longest time."

Cloud's eyes flitted to the little flower vase sitting at a corner of his desk. The lillies and daisies, as usual. Marlene was adamant they grew a little garden in their own backyard. 

"War or not, doesn't change the fact that I have people that I care about," Denzel held Cloud's gaze steady, "If...when the time comes, I want to be strong enough so I can protect you too."

Cloud shook his head, "You're not obligated to protect me."

"I'm not doing this for a sense of duty, or to repay your kindness. I'm doing it because I _want_ to."

Cloud deflated onto a chair. The frown on his face was replaced with a solemn moue. Denzel slowly knelt in front of him, forced Cloud to meet his determined eyes.

"Let me share that burden with you, Cloud. Let me fight for you too." Denzel took Cloud's hands in his. He could proudly say they were almost the same size now. "You don't have to be scared of losing me, I promise I'll be alright."

The grip of Cloud's hands got tighter, "You can't make promises like that."

"Well, I got the best teacher in the planet, didn't I?"

Cloud's eyes turned glassy the few seconds before he blinked them away. He moved one of his hand to stroke Denzel's wavy brown locks. The gesture always lulled him into sleep back when he was a kid. Denzel still remembered Cloud telling him how wavy hair was a rarity on this side of Midgar, and that he should be thankful that his hair wasn't a hopeless untamed mess like Cloud's. 

" _You grow up so fast,_ " Cloud murmured in Nibel. Denzel picked up the language after enough exposure and incessant questions at Cloud throughout the years. "Still so stubborn."

Denzel chuckled and lay his head on Cloud's lap, uncaring that he was now clinging like a limpet. "I guess it runs in the family."

~*~

With the planet slowly but surely healing itself, nature began to take over the land once again. The barren land that used to surround the ruins of Midgar and the ever growing Edge was now brimming with lush greenery. People now had more than adequate source of food and clean water. It was a glacial pace that took a better part of the decade, but they all rejoiced in Gaia nonetheless.

The outcrop where Zack had passed away wasn't such a desolate place anymore.

"So yeah, I managed to make him trip on his feet today. That was a first. How's that for a beginner?" Denzel swung his legs over the cliff as he recounted his usual day to the flowers. Cloud said one of these days he really was going to fall down the cliff.

After Cloud began training him, somehow they'd made it a habit to ride out to the outcrop. At first only to find someplace away from the city that was accommodating enough for their training needs. Then Cloud began to share anecdotes about his friend from when they used to spar together. Zack, the kind and bright SOLDIER, and Cloud the starry eyed infantry. Call him superstitious, but visiting this place somehow made Denzel feel closer to the late SOLDIER. He liked that. And it seemed to give Cloud some comfort too.

The first time Cloud brought him out here, there was only a handful of flowers blooming on the dry soil. Now, it had become a perfect spot to overlook the city, shaded under a tree and padded with soft grass. It was nice.

"I flung you across the field, don't get too cocky," Cloud was sitting beside him, water bottle in his hand half emptied.

"Whatever. You still owe me chocobo pops."

As much as the training was tough and exhausting, Cloud was very patient with Denzel. Cloud drilled him with endurance training and basic stances to build up foundation. He was very hands-on and would rather give direct examples than explain with words. They hadn't quite figured out what to do yet on the first day of training and Denzel remembered laughing at a flustered Cloud. They both took it in stride. Sometimes Tifa and Vincent would join in, giving pointers or just there for moral support. Having all these people who had stood against Calamity personally training him was a huge honor, Denzel wouldn't let them down.

"It's lunchtime soon. We should head back," Cloud heaved himself up and made his way towards Fenrir parked not a few feet away. If Denzel squinted hard enough, he could've sworn Cloud sent a small, private smile at the flowers.

Denzel made to follow Cloud and climbed to his feet. The yellow daisies were in full bloom and swallowed his feet up to his ankle. Denzel smiled.

"Hey, I never thanked you properly, so...thanks. For looking after Cloud. You don't have to worry about him anymore, I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to him."

Fenrir's ignition muffled Cloud's call for him, "Denzel?"

"I'm coming!" 

Denzel ran full speed towards Cloud with a broad grin. Before the older could protest, Denzel threw his arms around Cloud and pulled him into a crushing hug. His cackles almost drowned out Cloud's half-hearted grumbles. Cloud had to get on his tip toes to reciprocate his impromptu hug and place his chin on Denzel's shoulder.

Like this, Cloud secure in his arms, Tifa and Marlene safe back in their home, Denzel was content. "I'm gonna get stronger and I'm gonna protect you, Cloud. I wanna be your hero too."

Cloud's blue-green eyes twinkled under the sun, "You already are."

**Author's Note:**

> First started: 9 November 2020  
> Finished: 3 January 2021
> 
> oH mY GOD I did it I finally finished something after like 2 years...hopefully this could urge me more to finish my dozens of wips from different fandoms. I didn't manage to post this in 2020 but oh well...
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/lunnashh%E2%80%9D)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! ^v^ Happy new year guys~


End file.
